2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
America
2P!America is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Color". His appearance is based off his 2P! Nyotalia. The most common human names used for him are 'Allen' or 'Allan', 'Al', 'Alfred', 'Jason', or many others, with 'Jones' as the last name. Appearance The typical appearance for 2P America is depicted as a tan man with a strong muscular build, dark brown, reddish hair, and red eyes. Commonly, he is shown with a baseball bat or sunglasses, as well as piercings depending on the artist/author. There are many varieties when it comes to detail. Some show him missing a tooth, some without the piercings, and some with varying hair color/eye color/hairstyle/etc. Personality 2P America is typically seen as a sort of delinquent or punk in comparison to his first player. A few common traits you may see will be a harder exterior to cover an animal loving or soft-hearted individual below. He usually hides himself by acting tough and strong. Most portray him as the misunderstood bad boy, a complete psycho murderer, or a normal, bad tempered male. 2p America tends to use nicknames since he never really bothers to learn someone's name. He calls women mostly 'Dollface' or 'Doll' and maybe 'babe'. But when it comes to his counter part, he mocks him with the name 'pork chop'. Some people also have said that he could be a vegan. When drunk, he's often seen as depressed, and questioning why no one loves him. He is a vulgar mouthed, play boy, bad boy, and 'bad influence' to most. 2p America is usually seen friends with 2p England, 2p Canada, 2p France, and sometimes 2p Romano. 2p America is definitely a flirt most of the time. He is perverted to most and tends to be a masochist. Rarely you'll see him as a sadist. Also for most fans out there he is bisexual, not caring if you're a male or a female. But he does favor females a lot more than males. The American is egotistical and prefers being on top. However in some fan made stories he has a respect for women, not perusing them sexually if the attention is unwanted. Even so far as being a vigilante in times of distress for them. 2P!America is sometimes portrayed with a Boston or New York accent. Some perceive him as enjoying picking fights, maybe for entertainment, or to prove to himself or others his strength. The American also is a vegan from his love of animals so he wouldn't eat meat or any animal product. Very unlike his first player, 2p America is usually seen a vegan. Instead of sodas he is seen drinking V8. Category:Male Interests Many interpretations show him having a love for animals or the arts, such as music or Broadway. There are also many who see him as using profanities as they come easy to him, so he is usually at risk when around 2p England if he wants to curse. When it comes to humor he is the best at it. He loves making puns when he gets the chance but is also at risk from getting hurt from an annoyed and serious country. theme song is 'America, fuck yeah' Common 2P!Traits is simply one interpretation of the previous editor. It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P!America is known to often pick fights with his brother 2P!Canada and imposes himself for consciously selfish reasons. There are always double-standards to his help that all end up with either a debt towards him, money making or some other kind of advantage that spreads his influence elsewhere. In this respect, he is very much a York mobster and his intelligence lies in manipulation rather than any kind of social skill. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog of 2P! America. It was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2P!files. One concept is him with his normal hair, wearing a tank top and dog tags. He's wearing military pants and combat boots, with gloved hands holding a rifle, and what appears to be a military jacket. The other sketch is him wearing a formal suit and cape while holding a book. Gallery 2p nyotalia america.jpg 2p us by noceurduet-d4lhht0.png 2syokunoamerica (1).jpg America.png Images.jpg 2p Ameri ye.jpeg tumblr_mhbf2uzXBb1qg13vpo1_540.png Category:Male